(I'll) Bring You Coffee
by elloteenah
Summary: Follow up of what could have happened the morning after 22/2/18. They're girlfriends. Rated T/M (depends how you see it). Charity/Vanessa.


**Conversations and dreams spark inspiration in me. Not use to this writing stuff anymore. I've wanted to write something on them for ages to I tried! I'm hooked on these two.**

 **Enjoy!**

Charity still doesn't know what made her boil the kettle for a woman who, before the night before, hadn't said more than five words to her over the bar whenever she came into The Woolpack.

Now here she was, not even six months later, tying that same black, silk dressing gown around her naked body to make the pair of them a coffee after a sleepless night. Charity didn't need the side-eye from Chas every five minutes and she definitely didn't want to hear about the trouble she could get Vanessa into from Rhona all because they couldn't keep her hands off each other.

Like the first time, she left Vanessa to sleep. Except this time she looked back at the blonde, lovingly, before she headed towards the kitchen.

That was her _girlfriend_. She was going to make her _girlfriend_ a coffee. She was going to bring her _girlfriend_ coffee in bed.

And this time, she was going to stay. Or at least Charity hoped she would.

Charity had left the door open ajar so she could just push it open with her back. She didn't need to worry about Noah, he surprised her when he said he was going to sleep round Samson's before her shift last night, and Moses was spending the night with Debbie and the kids at Zak and Lisa's. It was almost like they knew what she was going to do and left her to it. Chas definitely did cause she went straight to Paddy's. She had no complaints obviously. Just meant Charity had to open up but it could wait.

"Hey…," Charity said softly as she placed one mug down on the table beside Vanessa's still sleeping figure. She sat down at the edge of the bed, tasting the heat of the other cup while she waited for her _girlfriend_ to wake.

Vanessa groaned, pulling the covers up to her neck. She put her face into the pillow as she sighed.

Charity couldn't help but smile at the sight. She slipped on her coffee before getting up and placing her mug down on the table on her side before crawling under the duvet. She tucked herself behind Vanessa, wrapping an arm around her waist, breathing in her neck before moving her blonde hair away so she could place a chase kiss on the skin. She rested her chin on the smaller blonde's shoulder.

"We can stay in bed all day, if you want," Charity whispered, hugging Vanessa's body closer to her.

Vanessa sighed again. "I can't. Mrs Turnard's Himalayan cat, Tullulah, is coming in for her shots today and she trusts no one but me to touch her. Doesn't like it when vets are too tough with her like Paddy."

"You're rough with me," Charity mumbled, still too sleep deprived and not enough caffeine in her system to care about what she was saying, "but don't worry, I like it."

"Pardon?" Vanessa, with her eyes still closed, creased her brows, not sure what that had to do with a cat. She wasn't quite awake herself.

"Mhmm. Don't worry," Charity kissed her shoulder, not worrying about trying to explain to the almost-innocent vet what she meant if she didn't caught onto her failed attempt at an innuendo in the first place.

Charity wasn't sure what was the matter with herself. She felt very clingy this morning and didn't want to remove herself from the position she was in. She wasn't normally like this. Even after they admitted they liked and cared for each other and she stayed over, Charity still didn't let herself get too close. They faced each other and talked for a little bit but none of that kissing each other, begging one or another to stay a little bit longer or telling Vanessa to have a nice day. They talked, Charity knew she needed to leave so she grabbed her clothes, got dressed in the bathroom and left without a goodbye. Which Charity regrets now. She knows she should have told Vanessa she was off to Lanzarote that week, too.

She could feel herself drifting into unconsciousness. She tried to stop herself. If they didn't have much longer together, Charity wanted to se that time wisely and, as nice as at least half an hour cuddled up asleep together sounded, she had better ideas.

"What time do you have work?"

"I need to be there for ten," Vanessa yawned.

It was Charity's turn to groan. "You can't get Rhona to sort out the stupid feline?"

"Afraid not," Vanessa shrugged. She was awake now. Turning to face Charity, she was surprised by the older woman's expression. Her face dropped with her. "Why?"

Avoiding eye contact, Charity started tracing shapes onto Vanessa's exposed skin. "I could get Chas to cover me, if you wanted to—"

"Even after yesterday?" Vanessa giggled.

"Yes. We're family," Charity said bluntly. "I've done it enough times for her."

"Good luck with that one," Vanessa smiled at her sweetly before leaning in to kiss her _girlfriend_.

Charity moaned into the kiss. She cupped Vanessa's cheek before the smaller blonde pushed her onto her back.

They couldn't get enough of each other. It wasn't just the new label on their relationship. It was everything. It had been this way since they agreed to start seeing each other. Even if neither of them wanted to admit it, there was so much more in it than sex from day one. Vanessa would have forfeited it if kissing was the only option because God knows she was addicted to Charity's mouth.

Vanessa positioned herself above Charity, hands coming to rest on either side of her head. She pushed her legs apart using her knee and cushioned herself between them before moving her lips down Charity's jawline and pushing their hips together.

"I thought you said you have work," Charity smiled when Vanessa's lips brushed back over hers, her hands moving over the blonde's shoulders.

"I've got some time yet," Vanessa's whispered against her.

Her voice had a profound effect on Charity. The whispering and vibrations from it against her mouth where enough to make her shake and arch her back towards her _girlfriend'_ s body in hope her action spoke enough to let her know what it was she needed.

Another quick kiss was enough before Vanessa trailed her lips back along her jaw, down to her neck then to the middle of her chest. Sitting up on her enough so that she could open Charity's gown enough to get to the skin that made up her chest, kissing each of the freckles there. Her hands moved down towards the knot before deciding against it. She loved Charity naked but she enjoyed the feel of the black silk against her own naked body too much to remove it. Instead she moved her hands to rest on the woman's hips.

"Babe…," Charity whimpered.

She pushed Vanessa's head away. The confused blonde narrowed her eyes, her hot breath colliding with the soft skin of Charity's breasts. She had to ignore the effect it had on her, the want to let her continue but she needed her lips back on hers more.

Charity wasn't lying when she said Vanessa was a very good kisser. Her lips were soft, she knew how to follow Charity, she knew how to tease her with her tongue, knew how to use it—in more ways than one—and most importantly, she knew Charity's weakness—gently biting down on her bottom lip. Do that and Charity was yours.

" _Babe_ ," Charity gasped when she felt Vanessa's teeth on her bottom lip. She grabbed her wrists which still held her hips and pulled her towards her aching body. "Move."

Vanessa grinned as she pulled the lip between her teeth back. She loved it when Charity talked, almost begging her to do something. It was the one game they played where Vanessa had the better control.

When she let go, she waited to hear the wet sound of Charity's lip hit her gums before she shifted slightly so her leg could push directly in-between the blonde's thighs, the feeling of the silk directly hitting her bundle of nerves. Vanessa used her hips to set the pace, agonisingly slow for Charity's liking.

"V, I swear… if you don't…," Charity reached up to pull Vanessa back towards her, kissing her roughly again. Hands in hair, their tongues going against each other, Charity doing all she can to meet Vanessa and get what she oh-so desperately needed.

Vanessa took the hint and moved her hand under the gown and in contact with her core. She dropped to her elbows she could get a better speed, hard enough for it not to take much before Charity reached her end.

Their kisses became sloppy as Charity came down from her high. Vanessa moved down her neck again, letting her ride it out before Charity flipped them over, not even wasting time and leaning a trail of lazy kisses down Vanessa's body before she found her destination.

Vanessa gasped when she felt Charity's tongue meet her. Suddenly everything came back to her. What they were doing, where she was suppose to be really soon.

Her eyes shot open.

"What time is it?" she breathed. she looked around or that clock Charity kept on the bedside table all while trying not to get distracted by her _girlfriend_ 's actions.

"Like nine, babe, I don't know," Charity said between licks. She was annoyed Vanessa cared more about the time than her returning the favour but she didn't let it stop her.

"Oh, my God, babe," Vanessa swallowed a moan. "I-I'm going to be late."

Charity rolled her eyes. "Shut up…"

* * *

It had been enough to quieten the tiny woman until she reached orgasm. A sight Charity doesn't think she could ever tire from. Charity teased a while longer before even she knew they had other priorities. It didn't stop them from kissing for a little while longer but when Vanessa felt Charity grab her boobs—something the Dingle didn't realise she was into until Vanessa—she knew where it was headed again.

Vanessa didn't want to push her away, she loved the idea of spending the day in bed with her but as well as work, she had a small person who she hadn't seen all day, too.

Charity understood. She knew if they didn't get a move on soon, she would hear Marlon banging on the door or her phone blowing up with calls from Chas.

"I'm sorry," Vanessa apologised as she pulled her out of the bed, reaching down to place a final kiss on Charity's lips and running a hand through her knotted locks. "I should probably shower before I go…"

"Shower with me."

Now that was something they hadn't done yet…, Vanessa pondered.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Don't think so. Then I really would be late."

Charity shrugged. "Was worth a shot."


End file.
